Love Hidden Through Silence
by Wanderer of the Sky
Summary: It's a normal day for this boy, walking down in the loud, and happy streets of Diagon Alley. It's perfectly normal for him, but that all changes when he meets a girl, but that girl is different than the rest, and that difference makes her hard to love.


**A/N:** _So the first thing I have to say is that I'm back from Germany, and let me tell you...it's was AWESOME! I loved it, and I really hope that if you want to go there, that you will enjoy the sights that you shall see. And I also hope that you enjoy the story._  
 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter_

 **Assignment #1 of:** _History of Magic Classroom_  
 **Task:** _For this task I would like you to write about family issues. To be more precise, I would like you to think of the Romeo & Juliet saga, where two people would perhaps like to be friends or more than friends, but they are unable to pursue any kind of relationship due to a feud or dislike that their families have._

 **Criticism or any form of advice is highly appreciated!**

* * *

Love Hidden Through Silence

This story starts with a boy, a little boy who was walking the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. He stared at all the shops in wonder as he strode gracefully next to his mother with silent steps.

They walked for a few more minutes until they stopped to the tall door of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen here my son," His mother called out to him in her sharp yet luscious voice. "You go and get your robes, your father will go get your books, and I will looks at some wands that may be fitting for you. So can you stay here and wait for us to come back?" The mother inquired.

The boy nodded at her while being bothered by her behavior. _She's treating me like a child!_ The boy thought. _I clearly can walked into a store by myself, however, she is my mother and I can't disrespect her._ They boy told himself as he walked into the store.

After a few moments of measuring and chatting with a strange boy with dark hair and pleasant emerald looking eyes, he walked out the store and into the boisterous and crowded Diagon Alley. The boy peered around the corner looking for his parents but found no sight of them. The boy tired of waiting, slowly started moving towards the store filled with racing brooms until he saw a girl.

That girl in his sights was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The boy's cheeks were flushed and his heart was pounding. As the boy continued to stare, he didn't noticed that he started walking towards her until he saw two other tall figures also moving towards the girl.

The boy stopped abruptly and paused, looking at the two adult figures. His breath hitched as the boy looked at the girl's parents and hoped and wished that they weren't as they seemed to be.

Two _muggle-born_ adults walked towards the girl and embraced her, making her smile and talk about all the wonderful things she had seen here. The boy—still staring—looked to the floor, enraged at himself for not knowing that the girl was a muggle-born child. But the boy could not get rid of the love-struck feeling in his heart. The boy, however, followed the girl and found out that she was going to Hogwarts like himself. The boy smiled at himself knowing that even though he could never love her like he wanted to, he could at least see her smile and laugh everyday with her friends at Hogwarts.

The boy removed his mind from the girl and continued his original task; to look at the racing brooms. The racing brooms moved his mind from the girl for a while, but she still continued to penetrate his mind. He finally sighed in relief as he sees his parents running to him, wondering why he wasn't where he was supposed to rendezvous with them.

After a minutes of interrogating, the parents finally laid off the boy and let him look at the brooms for a bit more.

When the boy ceased his mind from brooms, the immediate thought that came to his mind was the girl from before. But the boy knew in his heart that he can never love her the way he wanted to, and the girl can never do the same to him.

The boy in the future never told the girl how he felt, he never told her, even in the end. The boy knew that the girl would never accept him and that their love could never grow. It was love hidden through silence. "Draco!" The boy's mother called. "The train is almost leaving."

The boy reluctantly grabbed his heavy bags and went towards the train. "Goodbye mother."


End file.
